Tomorrow People - Scars
by AmericanSolidier
Summary: 7 Years ago Stephen was made a Assassin by The Commander a insane murderous psychopath. Now he goes after the man responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow People Scars

Prologue:

7 years ago Stephen Jameson had gone missing. His fellow Tomorrow people thought he had succumbed to the pressure of leading his fellow people, but the truth is that a madman known as The Commander kidnapped him. The Commander was one of the first tomorrow people. He had prolonged his life by using a pit that healed him and prolongs his life. He kidnapped and tortured Stephen till he got to his breaking point. After Stephen had been broken. The Commander brainwashed him and turned him into one of the deadliest assassins ever born.

**Writers Note:**

**For those who didn't understand- The plot is basically about Stephen turning evil and hunting his friends. They eventually turn him back and he goes for revenge. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IT HELPS ME GREATLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own The Tomorrow People or any of the tomorrow people characters

Chapter 1 - A Disturbance

Stephen sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.

The stress was eating at him. He barely had any time to himself lately, and when he did, it came as such a shock that he was at a loss as to what he should do.

Leaning back in his chair and dragging his eyes away from the large monitor he had been staring at for the past few hours, he allowed himself to escape from the harsh glare of the screen.

He sighed while thinking about the past months, and the inevitable hardship that his people would have to endure in the months to come. It would have been easy to be overcome by the recent events. With Natalie's betrayal, Rogers' death, training new recruits ,missions, not to mention keeping up appearances as both the leader of The Tomorrow people and Stephen Jameson.

It was exhausting.

He had convinced himself he was doing the right thing, and Cara had assured him countless times that they were doing all they could. Her calm reassurance had put him at ease for a while but, left to his own thoughts it was difficult remaining positive about the situation.

Dragging a hand down his face and concealing a yawn, Stephen reluctantly managed to turn his eyes back to the information on the screen while taking a gulp from his now cold coffee.

Ultra had remained consistently active up until 5 weeks ago, where everything came to a standstill. Scouring the news reports and newspapers leading up to that day and the news since then gave no indication as to what had happened. None of the known members had been seen since, and no one had cared enough to investigate. It was as if they had never existed. It's good that no one knows of their existence, but Stephen can't help but wonder that something bigger is at play.

There was no leader, for them to follow after the death of The Founder, but there was no reason or even any point to stopping their illegal activities. From experience, Stephen knew that being on a team meant that sometimes, there would be clashing opinions, and whatever disagreements that Stephen had faced working alongside his friends and partners he knew it was likely that Ultra would be faced with that times a thousand. The members were rowdy and impulsive and unlikely to simply accept an order to disband from a flourishing crime organisation.

Glancing at the clock, Stephen was surprised to find that he'd been sitting there for almost 5 hours. No wonder the lines of information on the screen kept blurring.

Deciding it would be beneficial to get some rest, he stood up, stretched, and switched the monitor off, promising that he would investigate further whenever he next had time.

He then teleported back to his home in Manhattan

Looking around the house, Stephen immediately resumed a defensive stance and looked around the room. The entire place had been ransacked. Clothes were strewn about the place. Chairs had been toppled. Possessions lay carelessly on the floor. Photos of him and Astrid at graduation, photos of him and Luca, photos of him and Cara, photos of his parents, Luca and him, all lay on the floor, their frames cracked and shards of glass glistening menacingly in the beams moonlight that streamed in from the window.

In the centre of the room, the small couch was still upright, with a tall, large, well built figure sitting calmly on it, concealed in darkness.

At Stephens's arrival, the figure stood up, his black mask shining in the moonlight. Stephen felt his heart rate quicken, thudding violently throughout his body. The temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

Stephen then saw the bodies of Luca and his mother right next to the couch, he frantically checked for a pulse and broke down in tears when he found that there was no pulse and that the only family he had left were dead.

Suddenly, Stephens's tiredness was forgotten. He was wide awake.

**'**The Commander'

The assassin had barely acknowledged that Stephen had spoken his name, and offered no reply.

The assassin began pacing back and forth slowly in front of Stephen, who shifted his position in case a fight should break out.

The silence was beginning to make him feel anxious. The Commander wasn't one to give a villainous monologue and reveal his evil plans - he was tactful and deceiving and chose his words carefully, but the silence coming from him now was eerie. It was a dangerous silence. It was the type of silence that made you think your life was in danger.

The Commander ceased his pacing and turned so that he was standing directly in front of Stephen, who remained in a defensive stance. He wouldn't give the man an opportunity to attack.

Irked by the man's silent stillness, Stephen tried again.

'Why did you it, they were innocent and you knew it.'

'To make you suffer of course,' was his only reply.

Glancing around at the trashed room Stephen took in how all of his draws, cupboards and shelves and everything else had been smashed open and the dead bodies strewn all over the floor carelessly.

You Son of a Bitch,' he screamed, referring to the bodies on the floor

'I assure you, this was for the best**'**

'For the best? This is murder and I'm going to kill you for it' he shouted.

'I'm ready,' The Commander said. Stephen was beginning to become frustrated by the lack of response he was getting. They were going in circles.

He could hear The Commander breathing through his mask and couldn't help comparing him to Darth Vader for a bizarre second. He shook away the thought. Stay focused.

He walked towards Stephen menacingly and stopped barely more than a foot away.

'You're the leader of your people now. You're responsible for their actions. You command them. And you trained under my guidance for almost 2 months,' the words were spoken harshly and bitterly. Stephen knew that The Commander was angry about his escape when it happened, and he still was apparently.

The Commander was eyeing Stephen dangerously.

'For someone who claims I've had no influence on his actions, you sure are acting a lot like me,' The Commander remarked.

'That's not what-'

Stephen's protests were cut short by a harsh punch. During The Commander's revelation he had relaxed his stance through shock. Stupid. Still reeling from the unexpected hit, Stephen made no move to retaliate. The side of his face was stinging. The Commander was a hard hitter. He raised his hand to his face and felt blood on his lip.

'Don't try and deny it boy,' The Commander's words were venomous, and Stephen was reminded of all the times he had been on the receiving end of The Commander's unpredictable temper. Of all the times a Nurse had, had to stitch him back together and of all the days he had spent bed ridden. The Commander was not an opponent to be taken lightly.

'So what happens now?' Stephen growled.

'You're coming with me of course.'

Before Stephen could protest, a fist flew up faster than he could see.

Then only darkness.

**A/N End of chapter and yes The Commander and Stephen have a history I will probably write another story to explain that. **

**Next chapter; Stephen is tortured and is forced become a test subject in a brainwashing experiment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Demands

When Stephen woke up, the first thing he was aware of was the light. The light was blindingly bright. He was surrounded by the colour white. It was worse than the walls of a hospital, and Stephen had seen his fair share of hospitals as both a hero and as a hyperactive kid. The unexpected assault on his eyes left him blinking and squinting around, trying to figure out what had happened and where he was.

He remembered a flying fist, which wasn't exactly the most reassuring thing to remember after waking from unconsciousness. Neither was knowing that that fist belonged to a psychopath in an orange and black mask with a disturbing tendency to hold grudges.

He was lying on his back in the room, still in his pants but his t-shirt had been taken off.

Not having moved at all and still lying on the ground, Stephen tried to gage what was going on.

He felt relatively well rested, meaning that he had stayed unconscious for longer than a punch to the head would cause, probably due to the exhaustion. That wasn't a comforting thought. Although it felt nice not to be running on caffeine for once, he had no way of knowing how long he was out... Or what had been done to him in the meantime.

Sitting up and maintaining a calm and quiet exterior, Stephen surveyed the room.

Four walls, all white. The floor was white and the ceiling was white. Everything was white. Not your normal holding cell. Either he was somewhere top secret or therefore the room couldn't give away any clues as to where he was.

It could be both a top secret area _and_ a strange location, he thought. It was possible his captor was overly paranoid. Stephen filed away the information for later on, should he need it.

Each of the four top corners of the room was home to a small security camera. Small enough to look inconspicuous, but big enough to make sure whoever was in the cell knew they were there. He was being watched, and whoever was watching wanted him to know. That was interesting.

Standing up in the room, Stephens's bare feet stood on a cool surface. He knew that the lack of furniture would mean an uncomfortable and cold stay.

Stephen knew enough about The Commander to know that this was not his style, and he had spent enough time in The Commanders hideout to know that this was not the Haunt.

On the wall directly in front of where he stood was a metal white door with a rectangular window at eye level that would give anyone from the other side a perfect view of his solitude, but prevented him from seeing anything other than the wall of what he guessed would be the hallway outside of the cell.

He figured he should try and open the door even though it was unlikely he would get out. There was no handle on his side of the door, so he tried to push against it with his body. Nothing happened but he wasn't surprised. He had assumed he was a prisoner, and now it looked as though he really was.

He started pacing and thought over his conversation with The Commander. Remembering what had happened brought a sting to his face, and touching his jaw gently with a gloveless hand, he realised that The Commander had most likely given him a dark bruise when he had struck him.

He remembered Slade's last words to him before he blacked out, '_You're coming with me of course.'_

So was this about him again? Was The Commander still set on having him as an apprentice? Or was this just to get back at him for everything that had happened during his Ultra days? He had too many questions, and none of them had answers.

He stopped pacing and stood in the centre of the room. He sighed, dragged a hand through his hair, and tried to figure out which area looked most comfortable.

Before he could decide however, a clanking noise and the squeak of hinges signalled the opening of a door.

-_-break-line_-

Cara had been sitting in her bedroom checking her instagram, when the door flung open

Cara quickly stood up and took in Johns pale face and worried eyes. He was trying to hide his emotions but after years of knowing each other, they knew what went on underneath the supposedly emotionless mask.

Something was wrong.

He forced a small, strained smile onto his face that was obviously only for show - only because it was expected of him.

'What is it,John?' she asked, trying to keep the hesitation and anxiousness out of her voice.

'Someone's captured Stephen'

Cara felt the blood draining from her face and she struggled to hide her fear.

'Have you got any clue on his whereabouts? 'Cara asked.

'Sorry Cara but i have no idea' John said.

'Have Tim search around, I want him found, I need him found, I can't lose him again'.

The door to Stephen's cell opened with an echoing clang.

Knowing he was in a vulnerable position, Stephen stood with his back straight and his head held high in the centre of the room. He knew he had no control over the situation, but maybe he could fool whoever was coming in into thinking that he did. It was worth a shot.

Stephen heard the clang of metal boots, and knew The Commander was about to make an entrance. There were also other footsteps. The Commander was not alone.

Five men, all carrying weapons and facing Stephen, stood threateningly, as if daring him to try something and give them an excuse to use their shiny toys. He suddenly didn't feel as confident as before.

Stephen swept his eyes over the large gang that had congregated in his small cell. His gaze landed on The Commander, and he knew the mercenary's eyes were filled with curiosity behind the mask. Watching and waiting to see what he would do.

Not one for silence, Stephen decided to say something.

'So... Are we having a party in here or something? It's a little cramped don't you think?'

Dammit.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. He needed a better brain-to-mouth filter. It was obvious from their expressions and their stances that this was not the time for jokes. He coughed awkwardly and thought he might try again before The Commander interrupted.

'I figured,' he answered, straining to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. The Commander really wouldn't appreciate being mocked.

Two of the guards came up behind him and grabbed an arm each, forcing him into a hunch so that he had to look at The Commander from a painful and awkward angle. It was a clear act of dominance, and Stephen didn't like it one bit, but his hair was roughly grabbed as he was forced to look up towards his captor as he was glared down upon.

The Commander gave a signal with his hand and Stephen was jerked roughly upward and forced to start walking, stumbling a little due to the awkward and uncomfortable position he was in.

The two guards holding his arms tightly began walking him through the door of the cell with the last guard and The Commander following closely behind.

Stephen was shoved roughly from behind to keep moving, but he kept his glare on The Commander.

o.O.o

The hallways weren't as brightly lit as the cell was, and Stephen was briefly thankful for the small mercy. His eyes were stinging.

As he was marched forward at a brisk pace along with the three guards and The Commander, he noticed the security cameras and the obvious high-tech security system on board. There was no way he'd be able to escape without either outside or inside help. Even at a glance he could tell that getting out would be more than a one man job.

Nobody said anything as they made the journey to wherever he was being led. The only sound was the clanking of The Commander's metal boots and the occasional rustle of a guard's uniform or weapon. Every now and then they would pass someone in the hallway that would then proceed to double-take, stop, stare and then glare (although not anywhere close to the intensity to which all of the bats had mastered). Stephen gathered that he was not a popular figure among these people.

He made it his top priority to sweetly smile at them, just to see their looks of horror and disgust before carrying on walking. It was the small things, he thought.

Stephen noticed their general discomfort while walking past, assumed he was to blame and smacked him roughly over the head. He decided to stop and switch to a death-Glare instead.

They reached a section of the vessel that looked a lot emptier and darker than the areas they had just walked through. There were more guards but less normal people. The guards barely acknowledged the small group as they walked past. They stood with their backs straight, eyes staring straight ahead, and clutching a gun to their chests ready to be used at a moment's notice. Probably without hesitation or remorse, Stephen thought.

They walked past several doors before coming to the one they were headed for. The guard inserted a normal but old looking key into the lock, and Stephen couldn't help but wonder why the technology was a lot better where they had just come from than it was down here.

As the door creaked open, the two guards shoved him into the room while keeping a firm grip on his arms that were now aching and probably bruising.

The room was dimly lit - enough to see properly but definitely the darkest he had seen so far. Dark enough to be ominous and threatening, but light enough for whoever was in there to be able to see what they were doing. It looked rather damp and dreary as if not properly looked after, and Stephen refused to think about what the stains on the walls were.

The only thing in the entire room was a metal chair slightly to the far side of the room with all four legs drilled into the ground so that it couldn't be moved. The other side of the room was completely empty except for shackles on the wall.

Stephen was dragged and placed unceremoniously onto the chair. He attempted to struggle and somehow free himself, but once Slade added his own strength after seeing the guards struggle to contain him there was nothing Stephen could do. Stephen then felt a small prick in his side as The Commander began walking away.

Thick and uncomfortable looking ropes were then wrapped around each of his wrists and ankles, attaching him to the chair's legs and armrests. Another rope was secured around his stomach and the back of the chair. A vile looking gag was placed in his mouth.

The guards made final checks with the ropes as The Commander watched on curiously, and then one by one they all left him alone in the room.

The door closed, depriving the room of light, and the darkness slowly crept around Stephen.

**A/N - So, Stephen's not in a great position right now... Hopefully it's picking up a little.**

**Please let me know what you think! Your reviews are making me super happy and I want to update as soon as I see them!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Until next time, thank you**!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own The Tomorrow People or any of there characters

Chapter 4 - Strung up 

The room Stephen was in went really cold really fast. He was sure his bare feet were slowly turning into icicles, and if he were able to see in front of him, he knew his breath would be turning into small clouds in front of his face.

He tried moving his hands and feet, but the ropes were tightly secured and the only thing he was succeeding in doing was giving himself rope burns. The gag in his mouth was disgusting, smelt awful and caused him to have to breathe heavily through his nose.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there, although he was sure it hadn't been that long... Hadn't they only dropped him off a minute ago? Or was it and hour? Had he been here more than a day? Surely not... he would have noticed wouldn't he?

He thought about his people, and if they would have noticed he was missing yet.

One thing was for certain - when someone decided to check his house they were in for a nasty surprise. Although any clues they may find would leave them in the wrong direction.

Stephen was suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion.

He was tired again, and there was no caffeine here to keep him alert.

He resisted but eventually, despite the restricted and uncomfortable position, he drifted off into uneasy unconsciousness.

o.O.o

The Commander stood in the monitoring room, and watched as Stephens head finally dropped as he fell asleep. He had thought the boy would never drop off. The sedative he had injected him with had been powerful enough, and he should have lost consciousness sooner.

He had known Stephen would not be entirely willing to part with whatever he knew, or to become his apprentice again. When he had approached The Founder about turning Stephen the man had scoffed.

He had scoffed at The Commander. The arrogance of it had made him want to slit his throat, but he knew The Founder was a key player. He was needed.

'He's asleep, you can go in now,' The Commander said curtly.

He watched through cameras as four guards entered the room Stephen was in. They undid the ropes and removed the gag from his mouth. Leaving the dark corner of the room, they dragged him over to the clear area and proceeded to fasten his ankles and wrists into the shackles.

As the guards left,Stephen hung limply from the wall with his arms suspended above his head and his head resting on his chest.

The Commander noticed with satisfaction that there was no way for the boy to escape. He would be awake within an hour. Then the fun could begin.

o.O.o

Stephens 's head felt heavier than it ever had before as he lifted it from where it was resting on his chest.

The next thing he noticed was the pain in his limbs. His arms were suspended above him and his legs secured below. He could barely move, and when he did it felt as though he were about to rip something out of a socket.

It was the first time he had been strung up like this, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but he hated it. He hated the vulnerability. He hated the helplessness, the way that he was at the mercy of whoever walked in. He hated the soreness and the uncomfortable position.

The sound of the door to the room opening and then closing echoed around the grimy walls, and Stephens's eyes squinted into the low lighting to glimpse who had walked in. He had been expecting The Commander of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope that it wasn't.

The gleam of The Commander's mask seemed to shine even in the absence of light, and his weapons glistened menacingly as he stalked over to the wall where Stephen hung, like a predator circling his prey. Stephen had been at The Commander's mercy many times before, but never like this. He was finding it difficult to find the man's angle, to figure out where his loyalties lay or if he was just working for himself as usual. There was a dangerous mystery surrounding him.

The silence in the cell was putting Stephen on edge.

The Commander simply stood there, observing. He was barely moving. Barely breathing.

The door opened again and Stephen dragged his eyes from the stoic man over to the entrance. Two guards had come in and shut the door behind them.

He shifted his eyes back to The Commander .

'I don't have anything to tell you,' Stephen said, forcing his voice to sound calm and assured.

The guards sneered but The Commander remained impassive.

Before the silence could fully fall for a second time, The Commander moved.

His right fist swung in a fast and powerful arc and hit Stephen in the face. The sheer force of it had him swinging back and forth in his chains uncontrollably. The metal chains were clinking against each other as they swung him violently from side to side. The abruptness of it had caught everyone off guard, although the men to the back quickly recovered and placed sadistic smiles on their faces.

Stephen was sure that he had been hit in almost the exact same place as before. The left side of his face was tingling sharply, and he felt wetness on his lip.

Bringing his face back around to face The Commander again, he wasn't surprised by the stillness. The Commander could go from a raging hurricane to the eye of a storm in seconds.

Breathing in sharply, Stephen was about to say something when a fist came at his stomach. He coughed and tried to unsuccessfully double over, the chains restricting his movement.

Another fist came flying at the other side of his face before he could recover, sending him swinging again. The chains were biting into his wrists painfully.

The Commander stepped back, and pulled out a knife.

The blade was jagged and rough against Stephen's skin but he refused to cry out. The knife glistened with droplets of dark red that dripped to the floor one after the other, joining the puddle that was slowly expanding underneath his bare feet, now splattered and damp and red.

Stephen coughed and sent a splatter of bright crimson blood onto the floor only to receive yet another kick to the stomach. He felt his ribs creak and his joints burn as he struggled to stay upright. The Commander took the blade to his chest and carved a line causing blood to rush out. He grunted but refused to give any satisfaction. He could feel the bruises and scars that would be appearing on his skin soon.

Stephen's eyes widened as The Commander came close. He breathed heavily, expecting the worse. The only things keeping him up were the chains.

The Commander undid the bindings and watched as 's beaten Stephens bloody form crumpled and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

'Get up,' he said quietly, but the threatening and demanding tone was dark and harsh.

He stayed still for a moment, trying to find strength in his legs. There wasn't any. He tried to gather willpower and force himself standing, and made it onto all fours before The Commander ruthlessly lashed out and kicked, sending Stephen flying backwards to hit the wall. His back made contact and he groaned painfully before he could stop himself. He tried counting his ragged breaths in an attempt to calm his heart that was currently thudding painfully in his chest.

The Commander stalked forward, grabbed a handful of black messy curls and dragged him upwards. His body screamed in protest but he had no choice but to comply despite the pain it caused him.

The Commander was tall - much taller than Stephen, and standing in front of him now Stephen felt like a helpless child cowering before the monster that lived under his bed.

Still holding him upright, The Commander hit the side of his face sending Stephen back to the floor. He grabbed his arm and twisted so that he was against the wall, his face looking sideways uncomfortably. His arm screamed, and Stephen did too. He knew that with one small movement his arm could be broken in seconds, and he knew that The Commander wouldn't care, then in a split second The Commander broke his elbow. Stephen then let out a blood curling scream.

'If you don't tell them something this will go on for days Stephen,' The Commander leaned in close and hissed menacingly, quiet enough that only Stephen heard.

'I don't... have anything... to say,' Stephen said, gasping for breath from his burning lungs.

The Commander spun him around again and kneed him in the stomach, feeling multiple ribs crack under the force. The air rushed out of Stephen's lungs as he fell to the floor with a cry, his head landing with a sickening crack that sent him spinning and spiralling into an oppressive darkness.

o.O.o

Ice water was thrown onto Stephen's unconscious form, dousing his body in freezing water. He instantly woke, spluttering and coughing and disorientated. His body ached and stung as he remembered what had caused him to pass out in the first place. At least he wasn't hanging from those chains anymore. Small mercies.

Stephen squinted up through the curtain of his damp hair at The Commander's glowering form on the opposite side of the room. The other two henchmen from earlier were at either side of Stephen looking gleeful and staring at him in anticipation. The last thing he noticed (although it really should have been the first thing) was that he had been brought to his knees with his hands behind his back, tied with thick ropes in front of a metal bowl of water. 'Great. Just wonderful,' he thought bitterly.

'I want you as my apprentice,' Stephen's head jerked up at that but he was ignored, 'and i will make you break before you become my apprentice, do you understand? '

Stephen looked up at The Commander, and knew that the man behind that mask would never give up. He didn't want revenge for what had happened - he wanted to try again, and he would try harder and harder and harder until he had what he wanted by any means necessary. He was ruthless - relentless - and Stephen knew that as long as he was who he was, then The Commander would always be hunting him one way or another. All that changed in their endless eternal dance, were the casualties. Stephen was determined there would be none.

'Crystal,' he answered, as the door reopened and the guards came back to commence questioning.

o.O.o

Stephen spluttered and coughed violently as his head was roughly dragged once again out of the freezing tub of water in front of him. He gasped for the oxygen he had been deprived of. He tried to curl up on himself protectively, but the guards at his shoulders had an iron grip.

'Your resistance is futile. Become my apprentice and this will stop.'

Silence met his question.

Stephen breathed deeply before his head was shoved back into the water and held there by the guards as The Commander stood by impassively.

He tried to remain as calm and as still as possible, knowing that his supply of oxygen would lessen if he panicked... although that was difficult to remember while submerged in icy water with no escape.

His lungs started to burn. His head felt light. His eyes stung.

Precious bubbles of air started to escape from his mouth, floating to the surface.

He couldn't help it. It was instinct. Stephen started to struggle against his captors and tried to get to the surface. Shouldn't they have let him up by now? He would drown if they didn't.

His movements became frantic and panicked. This was longer than last time, wasn't it? Didn't they want him alive?

The pressure in his head built and the burning in his lungs intensified. He felt light - on air, floating through endless pain.

Suddenly he was violently dragged up again.

He gulped in precious air that felt cold and biting against his chest, but he couldn't get enough. He coughed and hacked and threw up water.

Stephen felt his body go limp in exhaustion and he realised he was relying on the guards to keep him on his knees.

His eyes were stinging and red. It hurt to blink and everything was blurry.

His coughing subsided as he continued to breathe deeply as if he'd never breathe again.

As the room came into focus, Stephen wished it hadn't. Blissful unawareness was a happy alternative.

The Commander asked him once again and Stephen refused to listen which resulted in a barrage of punches to his face, he then lost consciousness and a sadistic grin made its way across The Commanders face.


End file.
